Marineford 'arc'
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Cutscene aneh versi Crims! Mulai dari Hancock vs Hina, Hina vs Smoker, Marco vs marinir.  Crims author baru, salam kenal. RnR please. Fic perdana! besok Crims buat Fic elektrik-nya #plak#...


**Marineford Arc**

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer © Eichiiro Oda**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Humor**

**.  
**

Crims author baru di fandom One Piece. Biasanya nempeeel terus di fandom Bleach, ck.

Nah! Akhirnya bisa update juga fic gaje ini. Rnr, please.

**NB: Fic ini bermodel CutScene. Tau maksudnya, kan? Kalo enggak tau, baca aja ampe akhir.**

**

* * *

**

**#1 :: Smoker & Hina: Suami!**

"Suami?" heran Smoker saat mendengar Hancock mengatakan Luffy adalah suami tercinta-nya.

"Ya. Suami-ku…" jawab Hancock dengan wajah memerah.

"Dia…"

"Apa!" seorang wanita langsung berteriak galak hingga membuat Smoker kaget, sementara Hancock masih dalam khayalannya.

"Iii!"

Smoker menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan seperti robot.

"Smoker-kun, jadi kau sudah menikah dengan shichibukai? Kau sudah menikahi Boa Hancock! Kau sudah menikah! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu padaku! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kita selama ini, bukan!" omel Hina dari belakang. Matanya memutih, giginya meruncing, api berkobar mengelilinginya, menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Smoker langsung panik melihat Hina semarah itu. Selama dia bersama Hina selama ini, inilah pertama kalinya dia lihat Hina begitu marah dan ternyata seraam.

"Eh? Enggak! Bukan, anu…Hina. Itu…bukan itu maksud dari…aduh, gimana, nih?" panik Smoker yang garuk-garuk kepala dan keringat mengalir tanda dia begitu bingung membuat alasan.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Smoker-kun, kau sudah menipuku! Hina tertipu!" kesal Hina yang menggunakan kekuatannya, Kimono Sleeve cage.

"Tidak! Tunggu, Hina! Aku bisa menjelaskan-…"

"Shinu!"

"Gyaaahaaaaaaaaa!"

Smoker pun terkena telak serangan Hina hingga tidak bisa berkutik. Smoker pun heran bagaimana dirinya bisa tertangkap padahal dia adalah asap.

"Sialan kau…Mugiwara…" kata Smoker yang langsung hilang kesadaran di 'kandang' Hina dengan mata putih dan rokok yang terjatuh dari mulutnya.

"Fuuh, Hina kejam…" umpat Hina menghisap rokoknya serasa tidak bersalah.

.

.

**#2 :: Boa Hancock & Hina: Don't hurt him!**

"Kau…lepaskan dia!" perintah Hancock sambil menendang Smoker yang menangkap Luffy. Smoker langsung tersungkur.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hancock!" omel Smoker memegangi pipinya yang merah karena tendangan Hancock.

"Diam! Berani sekali kau melukai kekasihku. Kau bahkan mengotori tubuhnya yang telah bersih karena mandi di kerajaanku. Aku takkan memaafkanmu!" ujar Hancock yang mengeluarkan Haki-nya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Aku akan membunuh, memotong tubuhmu dan menjadikan potongan tubuhmu sebagai makanan di Impel Down!" ancam Hancock.

"_Serem banget ni cewek marahnya. Pake Haki pula…"_ batin Smoker.

"Kau…kau apakan dia!"

Kali ini, gantian Hancock yang ditendang hingga tubuhnya tersungkur. Smoker dan Luffy langsung jawdrop.

"_Sang ratu bajak laut yang malang!"_ batin mereka kompak.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Hancock memegangi pipinya yang merah karena terbentur es yang begitu keras.

"Diam! Berani kesali kau melukai Smoker-kun. Aku takkan memaafkanmu walau kau wanita berkedok buaya sekali pun! Hina takkan memaafkanmu!" seru Hina marah.

"Bukan wanita berkedok buaya melainkan wanita berkedok ular. Ular yang ada di pohon kareet~~…" Hancock langsung goyang-goyang gaje sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Diam! Mana ada itu ular di pohon karet!"

"Tentu saja ada! Aku bisa mendapatkan semua keinginannku karena aku cantik!"

"Benar, benar…" kata Smoker dengan mata lope-lope. "Smoker-kun!" bentak Hina yang langsung membuat Smoker sadar dan langsung menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ha! Maafkan aku, Hina. Aku khilaf..."

"Alibi!"

Hancock langsung membalikkan kepalanya, merendahkan Hina sangat.

"Dengarkan aku, wahai kau wanita bodoh! Smoker-kun mu pun telah melukai kekasihku. Kau pikir aku terima!" Hancock langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri dihadapan Hina, menantang Hina.

"Dan kau telah melukai kekasihku. Kau pikir aku terima!" Hina menantang balik Hancock dengan gaya Hancock. (Membalikkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk)

"Itu gayaku, jangan kau rebut, low-life!" Hancock pun membalikkan kepalanya. Sekarang, Hina dan Hancock sama-sama membalikkan kepalanya dan saling tunjuk.

"_Mereka berdua bodoh, ya…"_ batin Smoker.

"Hh, hh, sudah cukup. Kepalaku pusing. Darah mengalir ke kepalaku…" kata Hina menaikkan tangan, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga…" balas Hancock.

"Kita berkelahi!" tantang Hancock dengan pose bertarungnya.

"Aku enggak takut!" Hina pun bersiap dengan pose serangannya.

"Perfume…"

"Awaku…"

Suasana hening dari grup Luffy-Hancock, Smoker- Hina. Hina dan Hancock tidak bergerak, hanya saling melihat. Smoker dan Luffy yang sepertinya terbawa suasana pun terdiam, menunggu aksi selanjutnya.

"Hooo! Kemari kau! Biar kubatukan dirimu ini!" Hancock langsung melompat, menjabak rambut sekaligus mencubit pipi Hina dan mendorong Hina hingga posisinya Hina dibawah dan Hancock diatas.

"Hava hay hau hahuhan! Hehashan, hau huhar hehek!" Hina balik menarik bibir samping Hancock, menahan pundak Hancock dengan kakinya. Luffy dan Smoker langsung jawdrop dengan mata melotot, kaget dengan pertarungan unik kedua wanita itu.

"Diam kau! Aduh! Takkan kubiarkan kau melukai Luf…fy!" kata Hancock.

"Puh! Takkan kubiarkan juga kau melukai Smoker-kun!" kata Hina membalas.

"Bodoh…" kata Smoker sweetdrop pelan.

"Sangat…" sambung Luffy sweetdrop juga. Smoker dan Luffy lalu saling memandang.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup, Mugiwara!" seru Smoker bersiap dengan tongkatnya.

"Aku gak punya waktu untuk menghadapi kemurin macam kau!" Luffy langsung kabur.

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SMOKER/MUGIWARA!"** bentak Hancock/Hina bersamaan hingga membuat Luffy dan Smoker berhenti.

"Apa kau! Kenapa mengikuti kata-kataku!" tanya Hina dan Hancock serentak juga dan memulai kembali perkelahian mereka. Smoker dan Luffy sweetdrop bersama kembali.

"Kita hentikanlah dahulu pertarungan kita ini, Mugiwara…" saran Smoker.

"Ah"

.

.

**#3 :: Marco & Marinir: Anehnya wujudmu itu!**

Kizaru menyerang Shirohige yang sedang berdiri diujung kapalnya.

"Aduuh, silau banget, nih!" keluh Shirohige menyipitkan matanya. Dia kemudian merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Nah! Kalo begini, kan gue gak bakal kesilauan. Hehe…" kata Shirohige bersela tawa yang tiba-tiba saja memakai kacamata hitam layaknya anak muda.

"Ayah kerasukan sesuatu..." bisik salah seorang anak buah Shirohige. "Apa karena Ace-taicho ditangkap, ya?"

Kemudian, seekor burung terbang dan menangkis serangan Kizaru dengan tubuhnya, melindungi Shirohige.

"Wa! Ada burung aneh muncul!" seru salah satu marinir menunjuk burung itu.

"Apa? Enggak sopan kau mengatakan aku burung aneh! Dikatai rambut aneh sama Ace aja gue masih belom terima, nambah lagi burung aneh!" omel Marco setelah melindungi Shirohige.

"Hii, burung aneh marah!" seru marinir pura-pura takut.

"Diam!"

"Fufufu, Marco. Ejekanmu bertambah lagi, ya?" tanya Shirohige menyambar.

"Ayah ngikut aja, nih! Udah tua, malah nambah dosa! Mati, express masuk neraka, dah lo!"

Setelah ngomel-ngomel, Marco kemudian berubah full menjadi sebuah burung berwarna biru yang diselimuti api biru juga.

"Waa! Liat! Ada burung biru pake kacamata!"

Kepala burung itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepala Marco tapi badannya tetap burung.

"Diam! Gak sopan kalian ngatain gue kayak begitu! Baru liat lo burung kayak gue!" kesal Marco.

"Jelas aneh lah! Gak pernah kita-kita liat burung warna biru, pake kacamata, berantai pula! Gaul banget tu burung…" jawab salah seorang marinir.

"Ini gaya baru! Cuma gue seorang yang bisa kayak gini!" sombong Marco.

"Bukan cuma pas jadi burung. Jadi manusia aja aneh. Gak liat kalian? Rambutnya aneh, mukanya aneh, suaranya doang yang keren!" jelas marinir pada temannya.

"Begitukah? Kalo gitu, pas kita ketemu dia…denger suaranya aja, jangan liat mukanya. Daripada mata lu kebakar…"

Perempatan di dahi Marco ada 3 dan berkedut tanda dia menahan marah. Dia tidak terima dirinya dihina sedemikian rupa. Dia pun mengingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Ace. Ace menghinanya begitu dalam.

"_Wa! Siapa kau! Wahahahahahaha! Kocak banget rambut lo! Hahaha! Manusia lo! Wahahahahaha!"_

Saat itu, Ace tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Tawanya langsung meledak dan bahkan dia tertawa sampai guling-guling dan memukul lantai kapal saking lucunya. Marco saat itu benar-benar berwajah merah. Merah karena malu dikatai atau merah karena darah mengalir ke kepalanya? Entahlah. Pastinya, saat Ace menertawainya, hidung dan kuping Marco langsung berasap.

"Jika kuingat lagi kejadian saat itu, entah mengapa dari lubuk hatiku sekarang muncul kata-kata 'Biarin aja si Ace mati! Itu ganjaran karena berani menghina kapten divisi satu, senior-nya'. Ace sialan! Jika dia berhasil selamat dari perang ini…akan kubunuh dia!" umpat Marco mengepalkan tangannya.

"Burung aneh! Burung kacamata! Burung gaul! Burung berantai!" hina marinir tiada henti.

"Diaaam! Takkan kumaafkan kapten divisi satu ini dihina lebih jauh!"

Marco langsung terbang dan menghabisi seluruh marinir yang tadi menghina-nya.

"Waah, Marco ngamuk…" kata Ace melihat Marco mengamuk.

"Ck, ck, ck. Dasar anak bodoh! Pantasan saja wujudnya aneh, sifatnya aja aneh. Suaranya doang yang keren…" ucap Shirohige.

.

.

The end

* * *

Waah, pendeknya. Maafin, dah! Fic perdana tapi pendek banget jadinya, ck. Ah, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Di review, ya. Sekali lagi, Crims anak baru, senang berkenalan dengan penduduk fandom One Piece.


End file.
